You Don't
by crowned.Hysteria
Summary: Always need to keep it together. Nico reminds Will, after the healer loses another sibling, that he doesn't need to always keep it together for everyone else.


_Prompts; "This time you got yourself into a hospital, I think that's a sign." "I'm your friend, of course I care." "You're not okay." "Why did you do it? Tell me?" "I'm just trying to help you."_ _"_ _How many times Have I told you not to go there?"_

I've been trying to write more, cause its something that I do find fun. So I've been following prompt blogs over on tumblr and well would you look at that heres a thing. Please enjoy?

I don't own Pjo, HoO or ToA

* * *

Nico paced and glared up at clock, Gods that thing was torture more than it was useful. Every _Tick_ he felt his heart stop and painfully wait for the _Tock_ , but it wasn't the clocks fault or the pristine solid black number 2 behind the hour hand. It was Will's fault. It was Will's fault that Nico had to drag his stupid healer ass to a mortal hospital around midnight. Will was to blame that even now two hours later no doctor's had told Nico what was going on. If his friend was okay. He kept pacing and he felt anger building up. How could Will not tell him this was going on!? After all the times that he would scold Nico for his stupid behavior and lecture him on the importance of saying 'Something is wrong' or 'I am not okay today'. Nico turned and nearly walked right into the taller older doctor's chest. "Woah! Sorry, Bud. Didn't mean to scare you." He was a nice guy really but Nico only glared up to him.

"Will?"

"Is going to be fine. You can go in and see him now." Nico thanked the kind doctor and stepped around him and walked into the room. Will was sitting up as Nico entered he looked over. Will's bright blue eyes were icy. Apollo's sun turned his head then swung his legs over the side of the bed and turned his back to Nico.

"Will...I, You're not okay." Nico declared crossing his arms and leaning against the wall at the foot of the bed. "I'm just trying to help you." He kept his gaze down at his feet. So he didn't even know if Will was looking at him or not.

"Well I'm fine." Will hissed back after a few moments of weighted silence. "You worried for nothing." He tried to stand, but stumbled. He caught himself on the I.V. stand before falling back onto his bed.

"Why, why did you do it. Tell me." Nico demanded. "You're always the first to get angry or huffy when someone else doesn't take care of themselves. So why aren't you following your own, I don't know, just why are you being a hypocrite."

"Tsk." Will shot Nico a dirty look. "I would have been fine. It was like this with Lee and Michael. I came out of those two deaths just fine."

"Well this time it's _not_ fine. You got yourself into a hospital, I think that's a sign." Hades Son dared step closer and was about to take a seat on the small rolling stool, when Will kicked it away from his grasp. "Oh for the love of- Why are you acting like this!?"

"I dunno Nico," Will shrugged, "Maybe it's the painkillers or maybe it's the broken arm...Oh! Or maybe it's the fact I'm pissed. I don't need to be babied. I have it all together." He spat with venom at Nico. "Besides why do you care so damn much?"

Okay, this was getting on Nico's last nerve. He knew that Will had more emotions than happy-go-lucky surfer boy, but this side of him, Nico didn't know how to take, but he still felt that urge to force himself over and wrap his arms around Will's neck and hold him until he either broke Nico's neck or broke down. "I'm your friend."

"My friend?"

"Yes. I'm your friend, of course I care Will." Nico gave quietly. "Listen," He sighed and went over to the stool that had been kicked away and sat down after pulling it back, sitting a safe distance away from Will, "I'm sorry about Triston." Nico was looking at his hands fidgeting with his silver skull ring as he spoke, but he could still see the sudden tension in Will's body. "However, they were one of your siblings and right now. You know Triston would be in my place if they could be. Yelling at you for not taking care of yourself. It's something you Healers have in common."

Will began to soften. Nico glanced up at him. They stayed silent for a long while until Will finally broke the silence. "You're just as bad when it comes to Bianca."

"How many times have I told you not to go there?" Nico sighed shaking his head. "That's different."

"How!? Sorry Death Boy, but I think you handle death just as poorly as I do. Which is hilarious considering who your Dad is." Will must have begun feeling drowsy, because he laid down.

"Maybe I do, handle it badly," Nico agreed leaning back and resting his head on the bed staring up at the ceiling, "however I don't have a cabin full of younger siblings looking up to me. That are learning from me. Do you wanna see Angelina act like this? She's only seven Will and probably just as scared and even more so confused as to why there's now an empty bunk in the cabin."

Will's breath audibly hitched. "Okay I am a horrible older bro-"

"That is the furthest thing from what I was saying and you know it." Nico shot up and glared down at Will. "You don't always need to be happy. Least not in front of me. And if you can't keep it together don't." Nico pushes the stool away and sat down on the bed and looked down at Will. "Missing meals, training as hard as you have been, and then dealing with all the grief in Cabin Seven. Will no one expects you to be okay. You don't always have to keep it together."

Will's face went from stern and cold to unreadable, which scared Nico more than the anger. Then slowly Apollo's son's bright blue eyes became glassy and Nico leaned forward snatching up a tissue passing it over to him. Will broke down cradling his arm and sobbing violently. Hades's Son sat watching him unsure of what to do. So he tested the waters and inched forward placing s hand on Will's knee patting it lightly.

Nico stopped when Will made a strange almost choking like noise and muttered something from behind his hand. "S-sorry I didn't quiet catch that." The Italian offered when he realized he couldn't translate what the Healer had said.

"I said, 'Gods you suck at this'." Will laughed his smiled was small and tired looking, but it was there.

"Well sorry I suck." Nico rolled his eyes and suddenly Will tugged him forward into a firm and tight hug. Nico had yelped and tensed, but soon enough he sighed and shifted for Will to hold him better while Nico returned the embrace. Will cried until he fell asleep. Later they would return to Camp and Will spent the next few days in the Hades cabin to deal with his own grief before returning to the Apollo cabin.

* * *

Short sweet and kind of to the point? I don't know it was just something to play around with. Thanks for reading!


End file.
